


Eruri Ficlets

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random little things, mostly au's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruri Ficlets

Erwin’s family home on the outskirts of Hamburg had enchanted Levi from the start. Its expansive library became his new home and Erwin often found him there, surrounded by books as he slept during the day. Erwin would sweep him up and carry him to the four-poster he had slept in as a young man, before the change that led him, centuries later, to his Parisian pianist. Levi left Goethe open on the windowsill and Hegel upside down on a cushion. He loved Erwin with foreign words on his lips, poetry about the stillness of forests. “I’m beginning to think you love those books more than you love me.” Levi’s eyes looked over the faded leather edge of a book, his eyes bright with mirth. “I might love these books but they cannot compare to finely-aged wine.” Erwin’s kisses were bloody that night as Levi’s nails opened wounds on his sides, fingertips slick as Erwin pressed in hard and deep. He cut his tongue on a tooth and Erwin sucked it clean. “Tell me a story,” he asked and Levi did, nothing like Goethe or Hegel but a tale spun from starlight and cobweb nonetheless.

A sonata for the rain; slow and sonorous as New York tires glided across the pavement a dozen floors below. Levi caressed the keys like a lover, his spine straightening as the door opened. His fingers paused mid-air as a nose nuzzled below his ear. Erwin sniffed lower in search of a blood-rich artery from which to take his meal. Levi’s eyes rolled at the lick, bite, three deep pulls. A large hand cupped his throat, thumb teasing the fresh wounds, and tilted his head back. They shared a kiss redolent of Levi’s blood and his last secret stolen cigarette. Erwin nipped the tip of Levi’s tongue, whispering something against his lips before leaving Levi, giddy with arousal, to finish his song.

* * *

Each flick of his finger brings a drop of blood to the surface for Erwin to lap up with a sand-rough tongue. Levi twists in imaginary bonds, toes taut in spasm as Erwin’s tongues travels low, eager to map each rivery vein beneath his skin. Bottom lip against wiry hair, Erwin looks up. Levi sees himself in the soft blue flow of iris before it crashes against sharp cliffs of pupil. That oh-so-wicked tongue teases his hipbone and Levi breaks for him. “Shh,” he whispers, framing Levi’s trembling with large, clawed hands. Blood sacrifice is always intense; Erwin knows he will taste his mate upon his tongue for many days.

The first night is always the hardest, filled with awkwardness and silence, framed by the hesitation to move closer. Levi clings to the edge, listening to the rise and fall of Erwin’s chest as though his body were a wave about the capsize the boat Levi is trying to sleep on. The bed shifts as Levi turns and he’s struck by the bulk of Erwin’s body, tracing the fur and muscle with his eyes in the dark. Erwin inhales, twin blasts of hot air from flaring nostrils, and his face turns toward Levi; his remaining horn catches the light like bloodied alabaster. Levi chances touching the gem set at the hollow his throat. Erwin is warm, his body full of blood and the will to survive. Levi’s life had been punctuated by cold nights spent on a floor mat, the sacrifice of sleep and comfort offered up to a god he had never truly believed in. He watches Erwin lick his lips, spark of spit setting the center of his mouth alight. This bed is warm and he isn’t alone here. It's easier to give himself over so he collapses against Erwin’s side, face to neck as an arm pulls him impossibly closer.

* * *

“Then she died and I was alone.” Levi sits up in bed, facing the darkness of Erwin’s bedroom. It was a long fight and his strength had prevailed until that encounter at the edge of the wood. Erwin’s pushes himself onto his elbow enough to kiss Levi’s nape. He remembers the gentle sweetness of Levi’s smile, shown in gratitude to his squad, as so many things - the past among them - finally catch up.

* * *

He's going to war again. Levi watches him from across the cafe, this beautiful boy who is going to sacrifice himself for a cause he didn’t ask for. He makes tea and coffee, sets the most perfect croissant on the cleanest plate. “I’ll take it.” the server shrugs, pushes past to get into the kitchen. A notebook lies open, fountain pen still capped. Erwin has both arms and he’s younger. Levi’s chest fills with ice that threatens to crack his ribs. He sets the plate down, curses himself when he realizes the damn pastry isn’t exactly center. “Will that be all?” Erwin turns toward him, the left side of his face bright with sunshine. Levi wants to bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He wants to taste him again. “Another coffee?” How many times had he said something so mundane that made Levi’s groin tighten? “Coming right up.” He walks back behind the counter. Erwin’s attention returns to the window. Levi grabs his left hand because it won’t stop shaking. He swears and mutters as dark drops spatter the pristine porcelain of the saucer. Levi should be thinking about leaving paris - he can smell a storm before it hits - but not until Erwin does. when he returns, saucer wiped clean, Erwin gives him a distant smile. ‘You have no idea how much i loved you,’ Levi thinks as the door to the cafe opens. His thoughts are disturbed by a group of schoolgirls, giggling over some crush. Erwin eats his croissant and finishes his coffee before tucking a tip under the plate. After the war, Erwin limps in, left leg below the knee lost to a shell that took the lives of several friends. War has aged him. Levi doesn’t know why he returned to Paris but he’s glad he did as soon as he sees Erwin at the same table by the window. There is no notebook this time and Erwin looks down at his hands instead of what is happening outside. “Coffee and a croissant?” he asks, pulled off balance when Erwin takes his hand. “Is everything alright?” Erwin lets go. “Yes. I just… needed to make sure this place was real.” Levi wants to take Erwin’s hands and form them into memories from the last life they’d met in. ‘Don’t you remember anything? Chasing me through the underground? Losing your arm? Telling me that I was the last good thing in the world?’ Erwin doesn’t return to the cafe. Summer tumbles into autumn and Levi keeps the saucers spotless, wiping up each spill with a napkin-clad finger and a soft curse.

* * *

Gods and angels do not consort. There is a darkness to the latter only the former knows but the god Erwin watches the daily diaspora with hawkish eyes, peering through the storm of leather and feather to find one, particular being. Levi. There are so many words hidden in that name. Evil. Vile. Live. “You’ve been watching him for some time.” Erwin’s head tilts slightly but he doesn’t look away as Levi becomes a dot that quickly disappears. You never forget the taste of an angel. It’s air and dust and moss. Erwin never forgets the spot where form turns into function, that junction where Levi is capable of flying down to earth to deliver the messages of the gods. “He’s special.” His fellow god is long gone by the time Erwin says this. He is home. “Do you often speak to yourself?” Levi breathes against his ear. He is blinded by the cloth over his eyes, only one part of his eternal punishment. Erwin takes in the earthly rot dripping from his pristine wings. The wretched scent hisses in his nostrils. He realizes the rightness of Levi’s arms on his shoulders, so much lighter than the responsibility of being a deity. “No.” A hot tongue burns the curve of his ear. “Good. You are mad enough. All you gods are.” His wings twitch and still as Erwin closes his eyes.

* * *

"Ah. So lovely." Hot breath that makes Levi clench. "Hmm. Ha. Do that around my tongue, baby. Let daddy know how much you love having your little hole devoured. If you're really good tonight, I'll lick you open until you're wet and raw." "Please, daddy." "Tell me how much you like it." "C'est la meilleure, papa." "The best?" "Oui." "Mmm. Let daddy see again, Levi. Good boy. I wish I could have you at every meal, Levi. Your sweet cries as dessert." "Please, daddy." "Ready?" "Yesss." "Squeeze around my tongue, sweet baby, and I'll eat your hole until it hurts."

* * *

Erwin accompanied his master down to the planet a week after the crew failed to return upon containing the outbreak. "I guess it wasn't contained after all," Levi mumbled as the transport doors slid open. There were alien beasts to slaughter and tracks to follow. It took a month of such activities to find all four of them - three men, one woman - curled together in death. They were untouched by disease and Levi stayed longer than he should have to see what information, if any, they had for him. Erwin said nothing, did nothing; only sat on a cargo crate and waited. Winter came early and Erwin watched his master starve and freeze. His cold shell could offer Levi no warmth, nor could his synthetic flesh be consumed as a last resort. He sat still as Levi decayed in the midst of his men and the one woman who had sworn an oath to their captain. Levi's bone bleached and crumbles, swept away by a hard summer wind. Erwin blinked and did his own mechanical approximation of breathing as the atmosphere finally caught fire from the expansion of a dying star. Only then did he die like the rest.

* * *

Levi holds himself open at the knees that night, back arched. "Come inside me tonight," as Erwin saws in and out, Levi's hand touching the devastation over his ribs, angry scar tissue from the explosion. "I want to be full of nothing but you, Erwin." Erwin comes and cries, slips down until he blankets his husband. Levi folds his arms behind Erwin's back, cradles him between come-slick thighs, and tells him what lucky, lucky fools they are. Erwin then kisses him, as much teeth as tongue, wanting to fuck again but Levi chases away Erwin's ghosts with his touch and Erwin melts into tenderness. Erwin talks about eating all of Levi's goodness so the fruit will grow from the fertile soil of his darkness. "Then I'll have no more goodness," Levi points out. Erwin shakes his head. "I will feed you the fruit with my bare hands."

* * *

Erwin is due home at any time so Levi takes his tea to the window seat. It looks down over the street below, littered with the detritus of Levi’s anxious scribblings. He composes his articles in a large sketchbook, nib scratching designs into the margins when his thoughts wander to Erwin. They hadn’t been married long, moving into Erwin’s slightly larger apartment. Levi hasn’t had much time to imprint himself on the belongings there but he enjoys being surrounded by Erwin’s freshly-laundered shirts and his running shoes he has a bad habit of not wiping off once entering the building. The day is dying, shedding its fading light onto Levi’s dark hair and highlighting the rim of his cup. A car passes by but it isn’t Erwin’s cab so Levi finishes his tea, leafs through his sketchbook. His thumb touches his ring and a blush creeps up his neck to stain his cheeks. The glass is cool against his hot forehead. Levi wishes it would rain. He wishes Erwin would get home so he could chastise him for not wiping off his damn shoes and then kiss him madly.

Erwin always kisses his closed eyelids first, lips brushing his temple on the way to his ear where he whispers how much he missed him. Levi always asks if he brought back a present. “So predictable,” Erwin take before bending to rummage in his bag. it’s a collage-covered journal with thick, creamy lined pages Levi sees words spilling across already. Erwin touches a spot where a map of Paris blends into a pair of nightingale. Levi kisses his fingertips and thanks him. “I missed you,” he says as Erwin dumps his bag out onto the bed. Levi corrals the worn items into the hamper before climbing into Erwin’s lap. “I don’t like being here without you.” “By the end of the year, we should have enough saved up to start looking for a more permanent place that’s for both of us. I want to give you a garden and a stand of shade trees and-” Levi’s kiss silences him, tasting of tea and home. Erwin leans back on one arm and Levi follows, chest to chest as they reacquaint. ‘I’m fine with this for now.“ Levi pushes Erwin’s shirt down his arms, licks his lips at the hard nipples and dusting of hair on his chest. Erwin leans his head toward his shoulder. Levi bites his lip, kisses his neck, tells Erwin he wants to ride him to tears. "Baby, baby,” Erwin cups Levi’s head, moves down his spine to cup a firm, linen-clad cheek. Levi is bare beneath his pants and it thrills Erwin. “You know just what daddy likes we he comes home from work.” Levi pants, wet and loud against his husband’s lips. “Yes, daddy,” he lifts his hips as Erwin’s fingers catch in his waistband, “you need to ruin your sweet little boy.” Erwin catches Levi’s chin between two fingers. “Never, sweetness. Daddy only wants to wear you out a bit.” Hugging Erwin around the neck with a hum, Levi lets his pants fall around his thighs as strong fingers pry him open.

* * *

His hunger is an animal gnawing at the softness of his belly. Levi leans forward until only his lips touch Erwin’s throat, teeth nipping apple. His fingers ache to explore but restraint is surely a virtue so his knuckles crack on his knees like anxious birds on stony perches. Erwin’s heart throbs against his tongue like a fresh wound. He smells clean as clouds and Levi’s nose itches as it passes across two-day stubble. Will they be the same after this? he wonders. His weight settles on his right and he sinks against Erwin. An arm goes around his shoulder, lips soft against his hair. Levi still wants to tear Erwin’s throat out, see him inside, punish him for his folly. Rain falls outside and he thinks of staying here forever, perfecting his restraint. Erwin makes to speak but Levi is too distracted by the new path marked out for them by Erwin’s loss to listen.

* * *

“Lee,” breathed against his mouth like an afterthought. Erwin tastes his teeth, crooking fingers to make Levi arch. “Look at you.” Levi’s teeth clench. “What am I going to do with you?” He turns his face away, leaving Erwin’s tongue to map his jawline. “Sweet boy, I am going to destroy you,” into Levi’s ear that makes his nipples tighten. He wants to be pulled apart down to each nerve by Erwin’s precise, aching attention. The fingers spread then stroke and Levi comes. Erwin swallows his cry, massaging the glossy ring of Levi’s hole until his hips jerk in discomfort. “What am I going to do with you?” he coos as he cups Levi’s limp cock, wet fingers disappearing behind. Levi’s tongue flicks against dry lips before he leans up to wet Erwin’s as well.

* * *

Levi wondered if Erwin knew he was the wild boy with the wild hair who rode a wild dragon. It wasn’t very smart to tangle with the kingdom’s famed dragon slayer but Levi couldn’t help himself in many regards. ‘You don’t know what it’s like to fly,’ he thought as Erwin kissed up his thigh. Levi ran his hands over Erwin’s battle scars, the teeth marks over one shoulder from when a dragon had nearly swallowed him whole. ‘I cannot give it up, not even for you.’ His feet folded between Erwin’s shoulder blades as his head rolled back. Erwin’s room was warm and smelled like the leather of his jerkin and gloves. Levi wanted to wrap himself in all of it. He also wanted to be in the sky, sharp scales beneath his thighs as the clouds wrapped their watery fingers around the ink of his hair. Erwin jarred him from his thoughts and Levi sought out his mouth with savage hunger. Gasping as his knee was pinned to the mattress at his side, Levi thought that Erwin might have been something greater than a dragon, a far more thrilling ride if nothing else.

Levi runs between burning trees, hungry and tired and bloodied. “Levi!” Erwin’s voice booms above the flames. It forces Levi on, shoving aside smoldering branches before they catch from his steed’s dying breath. Is Erwin holding its heart, mouth red and wet from taking that first bite in order to take the strength of a dragon? Is his heart pounding as hard as when he takes Levi in the stables, buttocks clenching with each thrust that makes Levi forget another part of himself? Levi can taste the sea. It’s so close and he’s almost there and the air ignites around him like the earth is in its death throes. ‘No. Not another one. No.’ Cinders nestle in his hair like angry stars as the dragon’s wings beat above him. A mother is angry, her child stolen. Levi turns on his heel, ignoring the bright burn of his face as the fire grows. “Erwin!” he yells, but the flames swallow the name whole and lick their chops of it.

* * *

They live in a small house at the base of the lighthouse. Every night Levi spirals up the steps to steer ships back to sea and every night Erwin makes love to him. It had taken years to accept it and as pure as Erwin’s words and touches can be, there are days when Levi is not so sure. He takes his cup of tea to the edge of earth and water and thinks about how he had wanted to throw himself into the latter. The brightness of now always pushes the darkness of then aside and he winds his way back up, teacup dangling from a hooked finger. Erwin waits for Levi to come to him on those night, humming as a cold, small hand maps out the hair and muscle of his belly. He accepts each stinging kiss, cupping Levi’s skull like the precious thing it is. “Thank you for coming back to me.” Levi is asleep when Erwin says this each night. It colors his dreams, builds a better path from him to tread as he makes his way through the overgrown forest of sleep. The roar of a storm wakes him and Levi flails into consciousness. “I’m right here, kitten.” Water slams into the cliff as Levi’s arms slip around Erwin’s waist. “I don’t know why you call me that.” Levi’s voice trickles over gravel and he is unaware of how he rubs his face against Erwin’s shoulder. “Ssh. Listen to how beautiful it is.” The storm reaches crescendo as if Erwin is conducting it. “It’s terrifying.” “Yes, but what beauty in terror.” Levi’s heart calms as Erwin relates his dream, the valiant knight saving the prince. “From what?” He can feel Erwin swallow. “From himself.” “I’m sorry I still-” “No apologies, Levi.” Erwin kisses between his eyes as the waters recede. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” They go out the next day to assess the damage. Levi finds Erwin’s hand in the overlong sleeve of his sweater and holds fast when he looks over the cliff to make sure nothing has been swept out to sea.

* * *

When Levi’s skin begins to change, it itches like something beneath is trying to scratch its way out. He writhes like he’s being fucked, low whine in his throat that wakes Erwin. Levi pants against his mouth. His fingers tangle desperately in the fur over Erwin’s chest. “I know,” Erwin says, like a father soothing a child. He calms him with long strokes, nails long enough to reach between each cabochon-like scale. “There,” he whispers, licking into Levi’s mouth to quiet the softness of his moans. Erwin has watched it take over his skin like a breathtaking disease, leaving patches of skin for him to make sensitive. His hands create a belt around Levi’s waist, thumbs stroking the sore small of his back. Levi’s feet move against each other as Erwin’s hot, rough tongue traces his spine. The itch is still there, tingling under his skin as Erwin’s tongue licks the shell of his ear. Levi releases an explosion of breath, head turning to suck in more air. Erwin’s thumbs continue their massage but his mouth is pressed to the corner of Levi’s, teasing and hot and Levi wants it like the creature beneath his skin still wants out.

* * *

The sea was a living thing itself, throwing its body against the sides of the ships as they pushed out from the harbors like newly-birthed things full grown. Captain Erwin Smith ran a tight ship, the Sina the largest of the three. He kept the best crew and always brought home the largest kill count, in no small part to his main harpooner. Levi was small but built, inch by inch, of power. Tongue cut out for thievery as a boy, Erwin could only imagine the barbs he was capable of. His eyes spoke for him and Erwin had seen them, on more than one occasion in his quarters, roll in what must have been pleasure. “Leviathan!” someone roared and Erwin’s eyes immediately sought out Levi; the nesting-egg name wasn’t lost on anyone. “They’ve never been this close to port before,” Erwin muttered, grabbing hold as a face loomed up from the water following by an arm that began to fall in the ship’s path. “Hard left!” The ship jerked, rocking as it was slammed by a wall of water. Levi was crouched on the edge, calmly seeking out his target. He stilled, as though his body were tasting the air. Then, his arm shot forward and the harpoon cut through the chaos with a gleam. Erwin’s throat always tightened when Levi dropped into the water to finish the job, loosening when that dark head broke through. As much as the ship’s doctor wanted to study the creatures, Erwin was glad to see a Leviathan sink into the belly of the ocean, to be consumed by the things in the heart of its darkness. A great roar reverberated between Erwin’s ears and amidst the hiss and bubble of water, he sought out Levi, even letting go to hold out a hand to him. He would die doing this; Erwin Smith was no romantic fool. At least, he thought when they turned back toward the city a week later, Levi exhausted and sated beside him as the ship rocked like a babe’s cradle, his end would happen amidst things he had loved doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm giving up writing since it only frustrates me and i sit and type forty hours a week for my job. cheers.


End file.
